


Lo que tus labios no puedan besar

by nopasanada (FinalCajaNegra)



Category: Y tu mamá también (2001)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalCajaNegra/pseuds/nopasanada
Summary: 献给阿德里安和卡洛斯，这个故事起初属于他们。





	Lo que tus labios no puedan besar

**Author's Note:**

> 献给阿德里安和卡洛斯，这个故事起初属于他们。

这个比喻近乎笨拙：特诺奇不会译诗，这或许源于他不会写诗。此事由十三岁的他和十四岁的胡里奥一起发现，就在丹尼尔暴露他听不懂星际牛仔歌词的同一天。小团体从冰淇淋摊前分手，但胡里奥多留一会儿，这是常态。本来是为胡里奥新弄到的半打欧洲杂志上的封面女郎，但在同丹尼尔家顺路的那条街道上他们开起他糟糕英文的玩笑；在丹尼尔也拐进家门后，这个话题还悬留在剩下的两人之间。他们溜进经济学博士的书房，惊讶地找出不少文学书，排除掉冗长的小说，特诺奇在散文与诗里选择更短的一项。一本薄的集子被摊在膝盖上，特诺奇口译一首短的奥克塔维奥·帕斯给胡里奥评判。胡里奥绝对不算严苛的批评家，但特诺奇自己都能觉察出问题：每一行里每个词的每个意思他都没有漏过，但成句美感尽失。问题也许在于选题，于是除去本国诗人，他们又投向巴列霍、聂鲁达与胡安·赫尔曼求助，直至把目光分给更远的马查多和希梅内斯。但无论何种风格，特诺奇都会用最精准贴切的字词选择，毫不留情地破坏任何本会存在的格律音韵或意境之美。逆向的尝试只有小半次，特诺奇刚译完三行，胡里奥就捂住耳朵。“不许再这样讲话！”他要求；“可是爱伦·坡就是这样写的。”他回答。于是剩下的大半首也遭放弃。

相比之下，胡里奥的尝试就要简单得多。对照附赠的歌词本，他用最直白的语言、一气呵成、准确无误地译完两张特诺奇的摇滚乐光盘，其中有张是混合的精选集。另一张的九首单曲里，他做到六首半的押韵：正面五首里四首，反面四首里两首半——那半首保证副歌的韵脚。特诺奇显得有些沮丧，胡里奥把专辑那一张塞进激光唱机里，他们从来不买黑胶唱片，也不用伊图尔维德夫妇的黑胶唱机。让房间里吵闹起来之后，胡里奥隔着音浪对特诺奇保证“流行乐能杀死诗歌一百万次”，而且只要他想，特诺奇不见得会在歌词翻译这件事上做得比他差。特诺奇觉得这一句很好，他提出要加进宣言里，胡里奥耸肩表示他没意见，不过还是得先问过其他人。以后他们没有再提起诗歌，还好没过两个月特诺奇就也满十四岁，分散他注意力的东西变得更多，他再也没为此介怀。

关于胡里奥有根丑陋的阴茎这件事，特诺奇一直挺认真。或者说难看的不是阴茎，而是那堆过长的包皮。单论阴茎，胡里奥的也许不比特诺奇的要差，他们比试地量过，胡里奥的还要更长，何况他的不朝左弯。为了确保胡里奥没有作弊，特诺奇在他用尺子时眼睛一眨不眨，坚持要他掀开包皮度量真家伙。没人是犹太人，不过当下世界不比以前，特诺奇也自认为有一群开放的朋友，如果把他换到胡里奥的处境上，他一准早就预约上包皮环切术。这又没什么丢人的。他没跟胡里奥说过，这种事情得自己想到，特诺奇来说就差点儿意思。他觉得胡里奥的家庭中缺失的父亲角色对此也许有些影响，倒不是说他不喜欢胡里奥的妈妈和姐姐，但总归胡里奥在诸如这些方面就缺根筋。

在路易萨引导着他的右手伸向胡里奥的阴茎时，特诺奇才第一次真正摸上那块皮肤。第一反应是太皱，他的左手还搁在胡里奥的肩胛骨上，那里纹着一个小小的黑色闪电，特诺奇自己背上也有一个。他醉得不轻，但还知道自己是喜欢那处光滑细腻的触感的；而翻动包皮下的阴茎是另一个故事。有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己就要张口让胡里奥去做那该死的手术。不过胡里奥的舌头抵着他的舌头，他最终也就什么也没说。整个晚上他睡得都不安稳，梦里他一直在海滩边的公用浴室里洗包皮垢，而胡里奥和路易萨却在外面的太阳底下踢沙滩足球。隔间出乎常理之外地在视界线上开出一个小窗，他好能清清楚楚地看见胡里奥是如何给路易萨口交的。路易萨仰头叫他也快过来，他大声应和，急匆匆地把浴巾围在腰间就想往出跑，然而还没跨出门时就感觉股间粘腻。恍惚间他想到，这就是生理讲到的经期，这就是女孩的梦遗，男孩的排卵。他低头去看，发现是包皮已经坠到膝盖间。这不是他的，他想，他有一根翘起来朝左的阴茎，但腿间这根笔直。他又退回浴室，从隔间里的窗户朝外望，已经看不见路易萨。“都是你的错，”胡里奥对他大喊，“你惹火她。”他摊成大字型坐在沙滩上，两支手肘撑在背后，露出精壮的腹肌。特诺奇凭本能地望向他腿间，几乎就要像以往那样嘲笑他的包皮，直到他看见黑色的体毛间竖立的、清清爽爽的、朝左翘的阴茎，一个过于熟悉的意象。他感到头晕目眩，有人从他的臂弯中醒来。他睁开眼睛，看到的还是胡里奥，他仍然头晕目眩，只来得及抓起外裤，就冲出门开始对着墙角呕吐。等胡里奥从门里出来之后，他才有机会重新进去套上里裤和内衣。胡里奥倒像是睡得神清气爽。

回程的路上，他们又在之前的小旅店休息一晚。特诺奇向前台要求两间房，在他需要解释之前，胡里奥就问他是否“还习惯觉得有三个人”：这个台阶不容错失，特诺奇立刻认下。他睡在之前路易萨住过的房间，当即发现他们之前幼稚的愚蠢：屋外的灯光轻易地就暴露在他窗外张望的胡里奥。他没揭穿另外的那个男孩，而是背朝窗口睡下。当晚他又做那个怪梦，唯独这次从一开头就没有路易萨。他们才分别一天，特诺奇就不太能确定她的存在是否确乎真实。另一件值得一提的是胡里奥认为他不该学文学，他已经不想要胡里奥跟他一起去拿文学学位，倒是胡里奥还咄咄逼人。这个意见有根有据，胡里奥指出特诺奇连首像样的诗都鉴赏不来；特诺奇反唇相讥，给他举出三十三个和诗歌毫无关系的文学家。除开这些之外，回程没有什么怪事。

与胡里奥分别的第二天开始，特诺奇就不再做关于他的怪梦。七周后碾转从哈诺处听闻路易萨的死讯当晚，特诺奇觉得自己又梦见他们，但他不确定。另两个人是两道虚幻的影子，远没有盖在他身上的凉被真实，还有梦遗留在上面的痕迹。然后又过去很多周，特诺奇已经和新女友做过九十七次爱，如果算上匆忙的、聊以替代的那些，这个统计数据可以上升到两百多次。统计数据比特诺奇之前认为的要好，之后他还会更多接触到这个意象。他又遇到胡里奥，然后谈些无关痛痒的话。他想说专业选择与胡里奥的建议毫无关系，又自觉没有这个解释的必要。他注意到胡里奥头发比之前更长些，在脑袋后束成一小把。于是唯一一点小小的遗憾在他心中产生，特诺奇喜欢他的头发这个样子，可惜胡里奥没有更早地采用这个造型。然后就是告别，陪女朋友看电影，送女朋友回家，和女朋友做爱。

当天晚上特诺奇凌晨两点才精疲力尽地躺在自己的床上睡着，结果又做那个他以为已经忘掉的梦。没有路易萨，他已经忘掉路易萨长什么样子；胡里奥也是新见到的这个版本，脑袋后有一小束扎起的黑发。只有他和胡里奥在沙滩上做爱，但特诺奇仍然觉得这是属于三个人的梦境。他隐约意识到这是最后一次梦境，于是在射精时更加大力地挤压胡里奥光滑圆润的肩头。他在凌晨四点就醒来，精力旺盛。没来由地，他终于觉察出胡里奥讥讽里的漏洞。胡里奥认为，特诺奇的诗歌翻译让所有的美感全都丢失到不知何处去。特诺奇坐到桌子旁，翻出纸笔，写下这样一段话：

这个比喻近乎笨拙：掬一捧水，看它不可避免地流失；湿意、湿意留在指尖。

他犹豫着要不要重新遣词造句，再换张漂亮的信纸誊写，在每个标点符号后面提行。但他没有过多费心。他写完，把便笺揉成一团丢进垃圾桶，停在很多烟灰的上面，然后他又倒头睡下。垃圾堆中的话不遵从任何体面的格律，但确实是特诺奇一生中写过最接近一首诗的东西。


End file.
